Increasingly, users access corporate networks and applications using multiple different devices and may have multiple user profile types (e.g. employee, guest, mobile, etc.). Because of the diversity of devices and profiles present, a network may benefit from granular control over what users can or cannot access depending on a dynamic context of their access. Existing systems for application access and provisioning of resources (e.g. network resources, applications, etc.) may not provide mechanisms to enforce fine grain policy enforcement based on dynamic context.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.